


After 02x05 (The Three Days of the Hunter Job) Part II

by PseudoLeigha



Series: (More) 2AM Conversations [19]
Category: Leverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoLeigha/pseuds/PseudoLeigha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie and Parker (sent by Hardison) discuss the boys' teasing. By request for FanFiction's Jem4Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After 02x05 (The Three Days of the Hunter Job) Part II

Sophie woke with a start, heart racing, unsure what had startled her. Nothing seemed to be out of place. Perhaps it was just one of those things, like when your leg jerks in your sleep, or you suddenly feel as though you’re falling. She snuggled deeper into her blankets and looked back at the window one last time before closing her eyes again, then proceeded to nearly have a heart attack at the sudden appearance of a slight figure, backlit by the ever-present glow of the city.

Parker giggled, and pounced onto the bed next to her, with hardly any impact at all. “Hi, Sophie.”

“Damn it, Parker,” the grifter growled, strongly considering turning her back to the girl.

“That’s Eliot’s line,” the thief informed her.

“Parker. I will ask you this only once,” Sophie began, summoning her sternest tone, despite the fact that they were in bed, and she was wearing what might charitably be called pyjamas, but were actually the oldest, rattiest sweats and tee-shirt she owned. “What. Do. You. Want?”

“Why didn’t you tell me that Eliot and Hardison were teasing me?”

“You woke me up at… three in the morning to ask… what?”

Parker repeated herself as though Sophie was particularly slow, which Sophie thought was just too rich, coming from her.

“Go away.”

This response was met by a flat look of disbelief.

“Seriously, Parker. It’s the middle of the night. Go sleep, and ask me again at a reasonable hour.”

“This… is… a reasonable hour. Isn’t it?”

“Oh, for the love of! Parker! No! This is absurd!”

The blonde sighed. “Fine. Be that way.” She rolled over onto her side, closed her eyes, and, still on top of the covers, pretended to go to sleep. At least, Sophie hoped she was pretending.

“Erm… Parker?”

One very blue eye opened to peer at her with something like irritation. “You said go to sleep.”

“Not _here_!”

“Why not?”

“Because!”

“Because why?”

“I don’t sleep with team-mates!” Sophie snapped, for lack of a better reason.

What she strongly suspected was supposed to be a mischievous smirk curled across the younger woman’s face. “Bet you’d sleep with _Nate_.”

“Parker!”

“Fine, I’ll go sleep on the sofa.”

“Or you could _go home_.”

“Or you could answer my question, and I could go try to sneak up on Eliot at his gym.”

Sophie was fairly certain that even _Parker_ could understand her disarticulate noise of frustration. “What was your question, again?”

Parker blinked innocently at her, sideways, as her head was still firmly glued to the pillow. “Why didn’t you tell me that the boys were teasing me, and why were they, anyway, and what does it all mean?”

“Ugh. _Parker_. Shouldn’t you be talking to the boys about this?”

“Hardison said I should talk to you, and Eliot and I don’t do feelings and stuff.”

Hardison was, Sophie decided, officially on her shit-list. “I didn’t tell you that the boys were teasing you because after I told you about all their conspiracy theories, I thought you’d realized that was what they were doing. They were teasing you in the first place because ganging up on one person gives others a way of bonding through a shared social activity, while also testing the boundaries of their relationship with you. And it _means_ that they feel comfortable with you and they’re becoming better friends with each-other as well. _Now_ can I go back to sleep?”

“Oh. That’s pretty much what Hardison said. Yes. Wait! Does that mean I’m friends with Eliot, too?”

Sophie resisted the urge to thump her head against the head-board. “Yes. Sure. Whatever.”

“Hmmm… I think I’ll wait for him to tell me himself,” the girl mused.

“Good idea, Parker.” _Now GO AWAY!_

“Two friends in one night!” she grinned. It would have been adorable if Sophie hadn’t been so very tired, confused, and irritated.

“Well done. Parker?”

“Hmm?”

“Please leave my apartment and let me go back to sleep.”

“Okay. You should have just asked.”

The thief rolled off the bed like a shadow and slipped out through the window, silently closing it behind herself and dropping out of sight before Sophie could overcome her indignation at that parting statement. _The bloody_ cheek _of that child!_

She was left to take her anger out on Hardison for sending the wretched girl to wake her in the first place via text message. It was, she decided, somewhat less than fulfilling.


End file.
